


Of Mutual Benefit

by dassala



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dassala/pseuds/dassala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evil Queen is unhappy about the new occupant of her mayoral office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mutual Benefit

**Author's Note:**

> Total crackship fic. I apologize. You've been warned in the tags!

The door to the Mayor’s office flew open. One look at the woman’s face caused the various craftsmen, who were installing dark wood bookshelves over the shades-of-gray forest wallpaper, to flee the room immediately.  


“Just who the hell do you think you are?” The Evil Queen barked. She stalked towards the mahogany desk, where a bulky man in Victorian dress sat quietly.  


Glancing up at the intruder, Hyde cleared his throat. “I thought we already established this, Regina.”  


“You may have met Regina, but that’s not who I am. Tell me who you are and why you’re in my office!” A fireball appeared in her hand, her head tilting back menacingly.  


Hyde did have to note the change in appearance and demeanor. Standing, he took a better look at the woman. She wore a skin-tight black leather pencil dress with a rather deep neckline. Her long, stocking-ed legs led down to elaborate strapped heels. Brown eyes, full of fury, were outlined in black with layers of smoky violet eyeshadow.  


With a click of his tongue, Hyde came to the realization that she was exactly who he needed. “Ah, Your Majesty. It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mr. Hyde.” He extended a hand to her with a sinister smile. “My sincerest apologies for the confusion. I met with your boring and much less-breathtaking counterpart a week ago.”  


After a moment of crackling silence, the fireball extinguished in her regal hand. She remained hesitant to take his offer, glancing down at the meaty paw he had offered. “I see we share a certain distaste, Hyde. Now, what are you doing in my office?”  


“Well, Your Highness, when Rumpelstiltskin gave me possession of Storybrooke, I assumed I could occupy this particular space. It was a part of our deal, you see,” Hyde smirked, retracting his hand. He stepped out from behind the desk and took a slow walk around her, examining the way the dress hugged her derriere. “Storybrooke in exchange for his wife and the means to wake her from her sleeping curse.”  


Her eyebrow raised at his interest in taking in the entirety of her figure from varying angles, and she glanced over her shoulder as he walked behind her. “Storybrooke was not his to give. I am, after all, the one who created it.”  


Holding up a finger as he stopped in front of her once more, he leaned back against the desk. “He was the one who created the Dark Curse, was he not?”  


The Queen’s arms folded slowly one over the other as she watched him, her lips pursing. “You have a point. What should stop me from simply incinerating you and taking it back?”  


“Oh, my Queen,” Hyde breathed, pushing away from the desk top and closing the distance between them. “I have so many…amazing plans…for Storybrooke. I believe our causes may align.”  


Standing her ground, the Queen’s dark eyes narrowed. “Go on.”  


“I propose a partnership,” the man grinned, a sparkle in his deep brown eyes. “Of mutual benefit.”  


“What do I receive from this partnership?” She stepped closer, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. She gazed up at him now, curiosity bending her features.  


“A way to snuff out your alter ego without hurting yourself,” Hyde replied, glancing unsubtly at the Queen’s bulging cleavage, “among other things.”  


A hand with long, polished red nails reached up and tugged on his cravat, forcing his eyes back to her own. “In exchange for…?”  


Hyde’s large chest expanded as he inhaled her scent, which reminded him of a warm summer night. “Protection. I know the Savior and Regina have magic. If you can keep them at bay, I can continue my research on how to destroy Jekyll. When I have that, I will give you the secret to killing Regina.”  


“Is that all, Mr. Hyde?” The Queen’s tongue darted out across her ruby lips and she gave a sinister grin.  


Without another word, Hyde slid an arm around the evil monarch’s back, pulling her svelte figure against his muscular frame. He bent and kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue against her lips, which parted eagerly.  


The Queen moaned against Hyde’s mouth, a spark lighting within her belly. She pushed at his jacket, forcing it from his broad shoulders. The heavy fabric pooled at his feet before she was wrapped in his arms once more. He turned, pushing her backside against the dark wooden desk.  


Pulling back from her feverish lips, Hyde grasped for the bottom of her leather skirt, but found it unyielding to his coaxing towards her hips. With a deep growl in the back of his throat, he grasped a large pair of scissors from the desk top and spun her around. With his right hand, he pressed the Queen hard, bending her over the solid desk. He reached down with the other hand and slid the sharp shears up the back of her dress, slicing through the tough hide as if it were butter. He heard a gasp from the Queen, but she followed it with a low purr of excitement.  


He dropped the scissors to the ground and pulled on the garment, ripping the remaining leather to shreds and letting it fall aside. The beautiful ruler was bent before him, displayed in lacy black panties with a garter belt holding up her black stockings. Hyde released the top button of his shirt after loosening his cravat. He reached forth and grasped the Queen’s robust backside, thrusting his still-clothed hips forward to rub against her thick ass. His erection strained hard against his trousers, and he groaned with excited anticipation as he slid a hand down the center of her nude back.  


“This is exactly what I need,” he murmured, letting his eyes drink in the beautiful form before him.  


The Queen moaned in reply, her hands grasping the edges of the broad desk. She breathed in deeply, loving his total domination of the moment. “You had better give me exactly what I need, Hyde…”  


“Oh, many times over, Your Grace,” he tugged down her panties and freed himself from his trousers. A quick swipe of his thumb into the Queen’s melting hot center told him she was ready to receive him. He pushed her legs further apart with his knee before burying his entire length inside of her in one thrust.  


Arching her back, the Queen gasped loudly and tilted her head back. She released a loud groan of satisfaction, his thick member filling the painful void inside her belly. Sliding her hands along the desktop, she glanced over her shoulder at him as he gave her a vile grin. He reached up, pulling a pin from her dark hair. It spilled over her nude shoulders in long, luxurious waves.  


Still buried statically to the hilt inside her tight, slick cavity, Hyde slid his fingers slowly across her shoulders, collecting her hair at the ends. He grasped it firmly and twisted his hand, wrapping the strands around his fist. He pulled his hips backward, then thrust them forward again and tugged hard at the Queen’s hair.  


The delicious pain spread across her scalp and through her body, her skin lighting with excitement. She cried out and thrust her hips back against his, burying him to the hilt once more. Hyde began a deep, fast rhythm inside of her, grunting lowly as he leaned his own head back in pleasure. The beautiful Queen was his plaything, and he intended to use her to the fullest.  


Closing her eyes, the Queen melted into the rhythm of his hips, supporting her weight with her arms as he pounded her from behind. She was surprised when he released her hair, letting it fall over her shoulder once more. Before she could respond, he pulled out of her and grasped her hips, turning her over.  


It was not merely Hyde’s frame which was large and imposing. The Queen caught a glimpse Hyde’s massive cock as he laid her back atop the desk, brushing papers and books to the floor with one sweep of his arm. Licking her lips, the monarch laid back, letting her head fall to the green leather pad atop the wooden surface. His body was truly a masterpiece. He pressed her legs apart, one hand on each thigh. Moving forward, Hyde slid back into her wetness, stretching her to her very limits. He moaned loudly, drowning the click of his belt buckle as it hit the floor.  


The Queen panted loudly as Hyde’s skillful left thumb found her clit, stroking it in deep circles. His right hand busied itself with her left nipple, squeezing and pinching as he rolled her ample breast in his palm. He grinned down at her, taking absolute delight in watching The Evil Queen, feared ruler of the Enchanted Forest, squirming below his touch.  


Being nearly over-stimulated from Hyde’s multitasking, the Queen was on the edge of orgasm in seconds, her chest heaving as she shook her head from side to side. “Fuck!” she shouted, grasping the edge of the desk again in an attempt not to slide off of it from his eager thrusts. It was then that Hyde’s massive hand left her breast and closed around her throat, reducing her air supply. His opposite thumb rubbed harder and faster at her clit and their eyes met, the Queen’s hand instinctively raising in defense of her life. A tilt of his chin told her he was after something else entirely, and she dropped the hand, stars appearing before her eyes as she spilled over the edge, into a searing release. Hyde’s grasp fell away as he watched her writhe in pleasure and gasp for breath.  


With a few more thrusts, he leaned his body over hers and released a low moan of ecstasy, finishing deep inside of her.  


The Queen let her hands find Hyde’s hair, roaming through it and dragging her nails against his scalp as he collapsed onto her. His head rested against her breasts, rising and falling with slowing respiration.  


“Oh yes,” he murmured against her milky skin, “yes, your Highness. I believe there is much benefit to be had…” A low chuckle joined the Queen’s amused cackle.


End file.
